


James had been his responsibility.

by MadQueen



Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: James had been his responsibility.They were supposed to be a duo when it came to these sort of things.Why had he been so fucking stupid?(This is set in an Zombie Apocalypse AU)





	James had been his responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2 am and i am about to go to bed but I just saw this AWESOME http://einchop.tumblr.com/post/163164608437/eir-the-forester-cow-chop-aesthetic-zombie post by eir-the-forester on tumblr and I had to write something for it
> 
> The premise is kind of stupid I just felt like writing, so yeah... enjoy?

James had been his responsibility. 

They were supposed to be a duo when it came to these sort of things. 

He was supposed to be there when James was searching through the section of the store for supplies… but his dumbass had thought it would be funny to hide behind a rack and wait for James to find him so he could jump out and scare him.

And then James’ confused (and quite worried) calls for him elevated to the point of attracting the horde to their location… god he was so fucking stupid. All for a fucking joke. 

Looking in the mirror now Aleks could see the bags under his eyes that had grown from the fact he couldn’t sleep anymore without seeing James bleeding out behind his eyelids. His nights were now spent hearing the echo of James screaming his name for help. 

They played stupid pranks on each other all the time- why did it have to be one of his that had gotten James bitten? Why couldn’t have it have been Aleks’? Why wasn’t Aleks the one that was the one who was bitten by a goddamn zombie? 

Blinking back tears, Aleks hit the mirror in front of him with a closed fist and broke his reflection into pieces. Shards stuck into his hand and he knew saw red when he felt himself collapse back onto the bathroom floor, but he didn’t fucking care. He had nobody to help him, nobody that cared about him anymore. 

Sure, there was the rest of the group… but even then they would disown him if they knew he was the reason that James didn’t come home. 

He doesn’t think he could handle telling them that, doesn’t think he could handle the way their faces would contort in pain from hearing the news. 

No, he wasn’t planning on returning home. They would probably assume they had died on their supply run, and for all intents and purposes that was going to be true. 

Aleks stood up from the bathroom tiles and walked into the main room of the rundown motel room he had found on the side of the road near the mall they were raiding. 

He wasn’t alone, but the other... person in the bedroom wasn’t James. 

Handcuffed and tied to a radiator was what had once been James, his flesh starting to decay and his bite wound on his neck oozing black blood.

He had heard Aleks come from the bathroom and could smell the fresh blood coming from his hand if his struggles against his restraints were any indication. 

Aleks could feel the fresh burn of new tears prick at his eyes and he gave ‘James’ a wobbly smile. “We always try new things together, right?” Aleks sat at the bed which was across from where the radiator was.

‘James’ continually kept trying to make goes for him, pulling with all of his might. 

Aleks kept going, pretending that he was the real James he had answered his question. “Like you remember that time we ran off and made our own channel? Back before all of this shit happened?” Aleks couldn’t help to look at ‘James’ anymore and closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember what once was. “We were so happy back then, back before this virus spread.” Aleks swallowed a hard lump in his throat, but he continued. “I miss that so much, James.” 

‘James’ seemed to quiet down some, and Aleks took that as a courtesy for him to continue even though he knew it was probably just because he realized he was too weak to break his chains and kill Aleks. 

“I never even got to tell you that I love you, man.” Aleks opened his eyes and they met ‘James’ dark brown. For a second, Aleks could convince himself that it really was him and he continued, more tears falling down his cheeks. “I love you. So much, James.” 

If James had been standing in front of him, Aleks likes to imagine that he would’ve told him how much he loved him back, and that what happened next would’ve just been a far off nightmare.

Aleks took deep breaths and tried to calm himself and stop the sobs from coming out. “We still have things we can experience together, though.” Standing up, Aleks took a step closer to ‘James’.

Suddenly, ‘James’ fervor of getting Aleks was started back up again, his arms struggling once more against his chains. 

“Maybe in another life it didn’t end like this. Maybe in another life we’re together and happy.” God, Aleks could feel the tears pouring out and could see them blurring his vision. Blurred, it almost looked normal. It almost looked like it wasn’t Aleks’ gun that was coming up to rest on ‘James’ forehead. “I’ll see you in that next life, okay?” Aleks whispered and the only thing he felt after that was the recoil against his hands. 

It was almost like he was numb now, nothing in this life mattered anymore. 

However, he had a promise to keep, even if the real James hadn’t been around to hear it. 

Moving the gun up, he placed it against him temple and shot.


End file.
